My Wife
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Oneshot. Brooke talks about her sexy wife. Breyton smut, does what it says on the tin, dont like, dont read.


**My wife…..**

*_flashbacks__*_

[Brooke]

If someone had told me at 16 years old that I'd be married to my best friend I would have laughed, laughed until it hurt.

If someone had told me at 16 that I would find my best friend so unbelievably sexy that all I'd think about most of the time is what new sexual position I could get her into, I would have laughed…wait, maybe I wouldn't have, but what 16 year old admits that.

No one told me any of that, but that's the way things have turned out, and it's safe to say, I absolutely love it.

It's safe to say I absolutely love her.

Peyton Sawyer Davis is gorgeous, hot, sexy, beautiful, and oh my god indescribably erotic. Everyone always says that they can tell just by looking at her that she's dirty; apparently she has natural come to bed eyes. I suppose she does, it's that deep green colour that does it. But they don't know how dark those eyes can be, or just how dirty she is.

She's my dirty girl, and I love it!

That's not the only reason why I love my sexy wife though; it's the little things too.

She's so kind to me it makes my heart swell; it ranges from just a small text throughout the day to tell me she loves me and feels like the luckiest woman in the world. To big things like getting up really early in the morning, going to my store, cleaning up, taking inventory, then sneaking back home and into bed before I get up, so when I get to the store my works already done and there's a small post-it stuck to my computer screen saying _'Have a good day, baby'. _She's my very own little pixie.

If that doesn't make me a lucky woman, I don't know what would.

If I was only allowed to keep one good thing about her, I would choose her sense of humour. It's kind of sick, and she finds any type of toilet humour hilarious, I think that's something to do with her being best friends with Nathan Scott, the guy is sick!

I love him though, and when Peyton and I have our first kid, he's going to be God Father without a shadow of a doubt.

Although I love her sense of humour, she also broods a lot, and I love that too. Don't get me wrong, I hate to see her sad and I'd do everything in my power to stop her ever being sad again, but I kind of find her broodiness really sexy. I don't tell her that though, I heard you can die from chronic emo-ness.

The way she dresses drives me crazy, but not in the way it used to. Back in high school, her dress sense made me crazy in the it annoyed the hell out of me sense. Getting a sun tan in the snow was easier than getting Peyton Sawyer into a dress back then. But now, it drives me crazy in the 'It makes me so permanently horny that I would still want fuck her senseless even if she was dressed in a trash bag' kind of way. Now it drives me so crazy that I want to get her out of her dress and not into it.

Not a lot of people know this, but my girl is partial to a cigarette. Yes, smoking is bad, I know, but seeing her with that cigarette in her mouth and the way her lips move when she blows out the smoke, little does she know that the other thing she's blowing is my mind.

I also love to kiss her when her breath smells of cigarettes, especially if there is the leftover taste of wine in there too. Those, mixed with her natural taste, is like some sort of fucked up little aphrodisiac to me.

Damn, I'm trying to explain why I love her, why is my mind going to sex?!

I love her art, she is so talented and her art makes me so emotional because through her art I can really see her soul. As her wife, she never hides her soul from me, but there's something about her art that lets me see depths of her soul that I don't think she even knows exist.

I don't like her music though, it's whiney and depressing, but that's irrelevant, she also hates my music and says I have worse taste than a 12 year old. Apples and oranges and all that.

We recently discovered that we like photography, but I'm not talking photos of the sun-set or the night sky. Let me put it this way, the only moon I've taken a photo of is my wife's yummy ass.

Okay, my mind keeps going back to sex, so I'm just going to roll with it.

As cliché as it sounds, my favourite part of my wife's body is her pussy…and she knows it. It's unlikely that I'll ever not be horny, but on the very unusual occasions that I'm not, all she ever has to do is stand in front of me and pop open the button of her jeans, or start to slide her own hand into her panties, and I'm gone.

Sometimes she sends me a picture of it when I'm at work, and when I go away on business she knows what I mean when I want to see 'her' on webcam…

She's so tight it still surprises me that she can take so much when I decide to go to town on her!

Shit, I think I need a cold shower! Or better yet, I'll just close my eyes and take care of myself.

_The dance floor in Tric was crowded, she was grinding her ass against my pussy, and I swear every time she moved she was grinding against my unbelievably swollen clit._

_I wondered if her clit was aching as much as my own…but did I dare find out right here, right now._

_Peyton always did have an exhibitionist side. How far could we go without getting caught?_

_I started at her thighs, caressing them, slowly moving up under her skirt. She turned to face me, a mischievous twinkle in her eye._

_She grabbed me in close to her, and whispered seductively in my ear, 'you can touch mine if I can touch yours'._

_Then she dipped her hand under my dress and into my panties._

_We grinded together as my hand found the inside of her panties, and we danced up against eachother as we discreetly pumped away at the others pussy._

_We fused our lips together in a passionate kiss to drown out the sound of our orgasms as we came together in the middle of the dance floor._

_It felt so good I'm surprised we didn't leave some watery evidence._

_Man, I fucking love my wife!_

"Enjoying yourself there baby? Although I don't like your fingers doing a job that belongs to me." Thank fuck she's home!

And she looks so fucking sexy right now.

"Lose the pants and get on this bed right now!" I'm not shy to tell her what to do.

I would love to hang around and chat all day, but right now I'm about to devour my wife's delicious, pussy.

Also, is it a bad sign when you talk to yourself?

* * *

**I was bored, so I wrote some smut, don't pretend you don't like it!**

**Review if you so desire :)**


End file.
